Sarumi-chan
by Gapri
Summary: El debía ser el idiota mas grande del mundo, de la galaxia ¡No! ¡Del universo!Estaba enamorado de su "ex-mejor amiga" y apenas se daba cuenta.Quizás si se disculpaba de buena manera con flores, regalos y demás se solucionaría, las cosas con las chicas se arreglan con flores...¿no? El tercer extra de los seis de mi fic Paralell World, capitulo sarumi. Misaki x FemSaru


Holi gente Gapriel-chan de nuevo apareciendo~

Esto es una historia extra de uno de mis anteriores fanfic "paralell Wold" del capítulo "sarumi-chan" ya saben yo con excusas para aparecer

Únicas advertencias: mi intento de hacer un romance heterosexual decente, **SARUHIKO ES UNA CHICA** –le he puesto un original y creativo nombre [Sarcasmo] Y una comedia ridícula. Esta ultima es de verdad una advertencia seria.

Los personajes no me pertenecen historia sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **Juntos**

* * *

 **-sarumi**

 **-¡aun cuando yo te amo tanto Misaki!-** por fin después de tanto tiempo había explotado, lo había dicho, de alguna forma, dejo caer la espada y cubrió su rostro para si quiera no darle el gusto de que la siguiera viendo llorar- **pero tú nunca vas a mirarme, nunca te voy a gustar, nunca me vas a amar porque a ti solo te importa Ana, Homra y tu estúpido orgullo**

La chica se alejo, con sus cosas, corriendo ocultando su rostro lloroso

Casi podía escuchar a Kusanagi diciéndole lo gran idiota que era.

Como había visto en varias películas en el pasado, el debería seguirla e intentar arreglar las cosas, pero era Yata Misaki de quien estamos hablando, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que pensar, su ex mejor amiga, mejor dicho su única amiga mujer se le había confesado… se sentía como si se le hubiese confesado su hermana.

Pero siguió allí aun cuando la silueta azul ya había desaparecido… pero tenia que pensar en que hacer. Chasqueando la lengua imitando a su amiga, tomo a yatagarasu para ir caminando a Scepter 4 ¿a que iba? Ni el mismo estaba seguro pero no podía dejar las cosas así

Haciendo memoria esa debía ser la quinta vez que la había visto llorar pero dolió más que las veces anteriores

La primera vez fue cuando la conoció, cuando no sabía que era una chica si quiera, porque de si quiera saberlo se hubiera hecho un lio aun más grande.

- **no necesito tu lastima** -con una voz débil, con el cabello algo largo al frente cubriendo mejor su cara pero no sus expresivos ojos

Quizás solo fue una clase de amor a primera vista, más que enojado o algo quedo embrujado de esos ojos y se alarmo. Porque pensó que ese chico tenía unos ojos hermosos, que podría verlos todo el tiempo, pero las cosas se fueron dando con naturalidad y descubrió que Fushimi era una chica.

Fushimi Sarumi era una clase de nerd antisocial que no se juntaba con nadie, las chicas del salón pensaban que era una engreída por ser de familia adinerada, los chicos del salón que era molesta y aburrida. Mientras que el pensaba que era simplemente la chica mas genial que pudo conocer.

La segunda vez que la vio llorar fue cuando ella se enfermo y fue a verla, noto entonces que el padre de la chica era realmente aterrador, ¿Cómo podía ese hombre hacerse llamar padre? Ver como la trataba, como la insultaba, simplemente si no fuera porque sarumi lo saco de la casa se le hubiera ido encima.

Pero el tiempo fue pasando, de igual modo que Fushimi Nikki se iba, decidió llevar a su única amiga a su casa, en especial porque su madre ya tenía una gran curiosidad de saber quien era "Saru"

La señora Yata casi da un grito al cielo cuando vio que "Saru" no era un hombre, pues era muy consciente del nerviosismo que su hijo tenia con las chicas, no sabia si alegrarse o que, Saru era una chica, una chica que tenía toda su atención en su hijo.

Sin perder el tiempo, fue interrogándola… claro de manera calmada como solo una suegra puede hacerlo, mientras mas le preguntaba era su hijo quien contestaba

Fecha de nacimiento, signo astrológico, tipo de sangre, dirección, gustos culinarios, Misaki sabía todo eso y más de su amiga de igual modo que sarumi sabia todo referente a su "amigo"

Para la madre de Misaki todo era perfecto, una chica linda, inteligente, que sabia todos los gustos de su hijo, que podía enfriarle la cabeza, por lo que su hijo le había dicho venia de una familia acomodada, la única chica que podía estar alado de Misaki sin que este se volviera un manojo de nervios y que se notaba que estaba loca perdida por él.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Fushimi Sarumi era el mejor partido y no dejaría que su hijo lo arruinara por cualquier tontería. Por lo que, lo regaño cuando habían vuelto de su paseo

La chica había estado llorando y su hijo no sabía darle una explicación de la causa, simplemente lo único que logro sacarle fue un "100 puntos" ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Pero después todo se calmo y volvió a notar esa mirada de amor.

La tercera vez fue en el tiempo en que empezaron a vivir juntos, eso fue realmente problemático, eran solo amigos, pero de nuevo la señora Yata pego un grito al cielo cuando supo que su hijo dejaba los estudios y se quedaba en shizume a vivir con sarumi.

El problema fue que la mujer los dejara en paz, fue después que su mama se fue de su "casa" que encontró a la chica con esos expresivos ojos a punto de llorar

 **-¡no te voy a dejar sola!**

Esa fue de nuevo una respuesta de 100 puntos

Pensando en eso realmente la había jodido, en grande, era el idiota más grande del mundo, de la galaxia… del universo.

Después de que la chica se fuera de Homra no supo qué hacer, justo como en ese momento, los demás chicos opinaron que, seguramente el rey azul la había enamorado o algo así

"¡Ese maldito pulpo!"

Kusanagi en cambio opinaba que era alguna clase rara de hacerle entrar en razón y de provocarle celos. Lo cual realmente logro pues no dejaba de pensar en cómo traer a la chica de nuevo a Homra para salvarla de las pervertidas manos, miradas e intenciones del clan azul que era liderado por ese pulpo de lentes que había matado a Mikoto-san.

¿Qué más pruebas quería?

Celoso a morir de que alguien la mirara con otras intenciones, se preocupaba por ella, por su alimentación, sus horas de sueño… en general por la salud de la chica, ¿estaría trabajando de mas? ¿Aquel "pulpo" la trataría con respeto?

Eso le hizo recordar una vieja pesadilla… por lo que apuro mas el paso

Flash back

 **-Yata-chan ¿Qué mierda te pasa?** -Kusanagi dejo la copa sin limpiar en el fregadero donde ya tenía una pequeña pila de cosas que lavar pero la cara del peli naranja no le dejaba tranquilo

- **Kusanagi-san… tuve el peor sueño que he tenido en mi vida** -jalo al más cercano que era Kamamoto, zarandeándolo

- **Yata-san**

 **-lo siento** -le soltó dejando al otro con su ensalada

 **-¿Qué soñaste?-** pregunto Ana que fue directamente a abrazar a Kamamoto

 **-que estaba en Scepter 4, donde ese pulpo me presumía como trataba a saru** -golpeaba la barra aunque los demás miembros no le prestaron atención- **la hacía a trabajar sin descanso, la obligaba a comer vegetales, le quitaba sus lentes, la hacía ponerse ropa vergonzosa, le pegaba, le gritaba y la manoseaba toda**

 **-….**

En general todo Homra se le quedo viendo, a sabiendas que aun no era consciente de lo que sentía

 **-solo fue un sueño** -chisto casi molesto de la idiotez ajena

 **-¡pero Kusanagi-san! ¡¿Y si es verdad?! ¡No me puedo quedar aquí!**

 **-Misaki** \- la voz de la pequeña reina le hizo detenerse un momento

 **-¡¿Si?!**

 **-eres un estúpido** -le soltó con un rostro serio- **pero ve, no te detengo**

Fin del flash back

 **-realmente soy un estúpido** -se detuvo un momento tras recordar eso

Estaba más que enamorado de la otra pero era tan ciego y denso que no lo notaba, el nobel a la estupidez era para él sin duda alguna. Él seguía caminando hacia Scepter 4 buscando palabras para disculparse y pedirle matrimonio a la chica de su vida

Justo en ese momento se detuvo, sintiéndose inspirado, saco de quien sabe donde una libreta pequeña comenzando a escribir

 _Me pierdo en el mar de tu mirada_

 _Y no me importaría para nada_

 _Oh mujer sin nombre_

 _Marry me_

 **-¿pero qué mierda estoy haciendo?** \- pareció reaccionar al lapsus extraño en el que se vio sujetado, arrancando la hoja, con ese "poema" no lograría el perdón ni de una roca

 _Me pierdo en tu mirada_

 _Me ahogo en tu voz_

 _No me importa que no sepas ni barrer_

 _Barrería el mundo entero solo por ti_

- **soy un asco porque estoy haciendo esto** -volvió a arrancar la hoja

 _Me ahogo en el mar de tu mirada_

 _Tu piel es perfecta porcelana_

 _Tú cabello más negro que la noche_

 _Tan largo, tan suave, tan rebelde tan tu_

- **Hm** –una sonrisa adorno su rostro

 _Te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies_

 **-eh… creo que esto lo he escuchado en alguna parte…** -tacho eso ultimo

 _Brillas más que las estrellas_

 _Tus manos son de seda_

 _Tu voz me enloquece_

 _Perdona la ceguera de este hombre_

 _Por no ver tu belleza inigualable_

 _Perdóname por las lagrimas que te hice derramar_

 _Por las peleas sin sentido_

 _Te ama Yata Misaki_

En Homra

La pequeña reina dejo de jugar con sus canicas, sintiendo la perturbación en la fuerza en algún lugar lejano, se concentro un poco y después de ver atra vez del cristal rojo se golpeo la frente

 **-¿pasa algo Ana?-** Izumo le pregunto pues todos notaron el gesto de fastidio y qué decir del sonido del golpe

 **-…Misaki es un imbécil**

 **-eso ya lo sabemos** -se quejo Kamamoto

- **demasiado imbécil** –dijo en tono obvio Erick que estaba anteriormente platicando animado con Kamamoto

- **no pensé que lo fuera tanto**

Todos hicieron un minuto de silencio por su vanguardia para después seguir con lo suyo

Scepter 4

El rey Munakata Reisi estaba también con una cara de fastidio, pasándole los pañuelos a una estrepitosa y herida Sarumi

 **-te dije que yata-kun no te convenía** -le sermoneo Awashima

- **pero Misaki** -no continuo pues tomo otro pañuelo

 **-en primer lugar Fushimi-chan ¿Qué demonios le viste?-** le pregunto su rey que hasta hace pocos minutos intentaba terminar su trabajo para irse a beber con la teniente

 **-lo que vi en Misaki…su miembro**

 **-….**

 **-largo de mi oficina Fushimi**

Tanto el capitán como la teniente se habían largado de la oficina, a pesar de que Reisi la había corrido por lo que dijo, pero no los detuvo.

Realmente había dicho eso para que la dejaran sola, si no fuera por los chismosos de Akiyama y Hidaka se hubiera podido encerrar en su habitación, quería privacidad.

Estando en esa oficina los chismosos de sus compañeros no irían a molestarla, no le gustaba que la gente hablara de ella, nunca le gusto ¿a quién le gustaría en primer lugar? Con los pañuelos alado se quito mejor el maquillaje, librándose por fin de él, se sentía destrozada.

 **-al final nada va a cambiar…Misaki… hemos estado juntos desde siempre… entonces porque ¿Por qué no puedes verme?**

Para todos los chismosos (camaradas) de Scepter 4 era más que obvio que ella estaba enamorada de Misaki, en realidad en ocasiones eran estos los que le daban consejos de forma nada discreta para llamar su atención. Pero de alguna forma ella les tenía un aprecio que no iba a decir en voz alta, allí eran diferentes o al menos más discretos a la hora de mirarla agradecía eso.

Abrazo la prenda roja que se negaría a devolver, era lo único que podía consolarle en ese momento.

Para ella estar con Misaki era algo que siempre deseo, Misaki y ella debían estar juntos, no había nadie más que le hiciera sentir así… así de tonta quizás, pero eso debía ser amor no eran imaginaciones suyas, no era simplemente amistad ni siquiera algo parecido a hermandad

Lo que ellos sentían debía ser amor.

Desde pequeña su padre se esmeraba en hacerle la vida miserable, su madre nunca estuvo presente realmente por lo que no había nadie que le salvara.

En una ocasión un niño le había salvado, se había interpuesto para que aquel maleante no le hiciera nada, era un vago recuerdo de la niñez que con el tiempo se fue borrando hasta solo quedar en su memoria la mirada ámbar de este.

Mientras mas crecía, mas intentaba cerrarse, no le hablaba a nadie porque nadie se interesaría en ella nunca, nunca de verdad, siempre abría interés, las personas actuaban de esa manera, los hombres actuaban de esa manera, Nikki se lo había enseñado.

Por lo que siempre evito verse como una chica, siempre llevando el uniforme deportivo de invierno, una camisa que ocultaría sus molestos atributos, una sudadera que evitaría que alguien viera sus brazos, que nadie supiera cuales eran las verdaderas dimensiones de su cuerpo, pantalones que no marcarían su cintura, su cadera, mucho menos sus piernas y finalmente su cabello lo meramente necesario para cubrir su rostro y cuello.

No quería que nadie la mirara, ni sus compañeros, ni sus maestros, ni los amigos de Nikki, ni el propio Nikki.

No hablaba con nadie, ni sus compañeros se le acercaban una vez que entendían que no iban a obtener nada de ella, la creían molesta, algunos que se creía más que todos porque era de dinero, otros que simplemente era aburrida… pero para ella eso estaba bien, nadie podría dañarla.

Hasta que el "niño" de ojos ámbar la había salvado de nuevo, pero como sabia la gente era así, el ahora chico seria igual que los demás hombres, que la demás gente por lo que se alejo como pudo. No debía hacerse esperanzas, no debía creer en nadie para estar a salvo… sin embargo él fue más insistente

 **-soy Yata, Yata Misaki**

 **-¿Misaki?...-** murmuro ocultando la pequeña sonrisa con el cuello del uniforme- **lindo nombre**

 **-¡c-calla! No me gusta mi nombre**

 **-Fushimi…-** le contesto notando que el otro detuvo lo que sea que iba a decir- **Sarumi… y… gracias por lo del otro día-** levanto el rostro, sonriéndole

 **-¡¿ah?!-** se sonrojo por aquella sonrisa y el brillo de aquellos ojos pero no sabía el porqué- **No te burles de mi nombre si tu también tienes nombre de mujer**

 **-…si, lo que sea**

El chico de ojos ámbar era algo lento pero por alguna razón aquello le hacia un poco feliz.

Misaki tardo un poco más en notar que ella era una chica, para alegría suya al parecer era la única con la que no se ponía nervioso, por lo que podían hablar, estar juntos hacer cualquier cosa sin problema.

Misaki era un romántico, el que la protegía, el que se preocupaba por su salud, el que la escuchaba, la hacia reír, con el que podía hablar de cualquier tontería horas y horas… el chico de ojos ámbar, del cabello atardecer que de nueva cuenta le salvo.

De la soledad, de cualquiera que quisiera sobrepasarse, de que alguien la lastimara…y de Nikki.

Era más que obvio que estaba enamorada, le entregaba su corazón a Misaki cada día, por más lento que fuera, Misaki no le aria daño

No le gritaría, no la maltrataría, no la utilizaría, no la dejaría sola.

Después de comenzar a vivir juntos la que alguna vez aprobó su "relación" se había puesto en su contra, la señora Yata, la que ya los había casi casado quiso separarlos. ¿Por qué? Si de igual forma se mudarían a la ciudad y vivirían juntos ¿Qué importaba que fuera mucho antes?

Pero entendía racionalmente lo hacía, eran un chico y una chica de secundaria queriendo vivir juntos, solos, en la ciudad y dejando los estudios. Cualquiera diría que era obvio para que quisieran irse a vivir juntos, que no les importaba la vida, que quizás ella estaba embarazada, que arruinarían su vida. Odiaba los prejuicios… si ella fuera un chico no pensarían así.

La puerta fue azotada dejando todo en silencio, después de una discusión que quedo de alguna manera inconclusa, con una promesa que al día siguiente, ambos serian separados.

Se sintió tonta porque la realidad la estaba golpeando, el querer vivir juntos era solo un sueño tonto que no se lograría, nunca estaría libre de ese molesto sistema, de la sociedad, de nada. Se llevarían a Misaki, ella se quedaría sola, perdería lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida.

 **-¡no voy a dejarte sola!**

 **-pero**

 **-no te voy a dejar Sarumi**

Misaki la abrazo y ella se aferro a él. De nueva cuenta estaba mostrándole su debilidad, mostrando que no era Fushimi a la que nada le importa, que ella sentía, que ella tenía corazón.

Al final fue la propia actitud de Nikki la que hizo comprender a su "suegra" el porqué Misaki se negara a que volviera a casa y solo por esa vez, agradeció como era su padre… tampoco es como si le fuera a decir que tiempo después su padre murió.

Fue en Homra cuando las cosas se arruinaron

Al principio hiso de nuevo todo lo que pudo para ocultar que era una chica, con ropa holgada cubriendo lo mejor que podía su cuerpo ahora más desarrollado que en primero de secundaria. Misaki la llamaba saru normalmente, solo sarumi cuando la cosa era seria, ella no hablaba demasiado y de igual modo ignoraría a todos.

Todo iba bien, incluso con el rey rojo que no le miraba… la cosa se arruino en un viaje a la playa. Para empezar ella no sabía nadar, no le gustaba el sol ni nada de eso pero Misaki estaba emocionado y aunque Vivian juntos quería verlo sin camisa en otro entorno.

Totsuka y Ana eran los únicos que sabían desde el principio que ella era una chica, no podía engañar al segundo al mando de Homra ni a la Loli mascota de Mikoto.

Pero de alguna manera, todo iba bien hasta que, los chicos golpeando una sandia le ensuciaron por completo, tostuka, Ana, Misaki y ella terminaron por comprar más ropa incluso… un traje de baño.

El rey junto a sus subordinados notaron que tenían a una chica junto a ellos todo ese tiempo, Kamamoto podía seguir ligándose a todas las chicas de la playa si quería porque ellos tenían a sarumi.

Allí fue cuando los problemas empezaron, cuando noto que ya no era importante para Misaki, igual que antes se tenía que defender sola de sus "camaradas"… su principal problema era Mikoto.

En general quitarse a cualquiera era fácil tantos años viviendo con Nikki le dejó por fin algo bueno como saber defenderse, pero Mikoto era otro nivel, un boss final muy difícil.

No lo soporto, aprovechando la oferte del rey azul se fue sin dudar

 **-Fushimi-chan no deberías pasar tus ratos libres en un bar rodeada de pandilleros que te comen con la mirada**

Por más raro que sonara Munakata tenía razón en eso. Ella era feliz con Misaki ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta? ¿Por qué solo tenia puesto su interés en Mikoto?

Al menos en Scepter 4 no se le insinuaban tan descaradamente, de vez en cuando alguno quería invitarla a comer pero usaba el trabajo como excusa, además pronto descubrió que todos allí eran unos chismosos y por eso mismo sabia que apodo tenia.

La princesa de Scepter 4 Fushimi Sarumi, tercer al mando… aunque se quejo del apodo no era tan molesto, era mucho mejor que la chica que pertenecía al harem del rey rojo.

Seguía peleándose con Misaki que le insistía volver a ese horrendo lugar, seguía peleando por su cariño de formas extrañas, enojada aun de que este le confesara que ahora su prioridad era una Loli, miro por la ventana, distinguiendo un punto naranja que reconoció como el causante de sus males.

Misaki seguía siendo Misaki, lento como solo él podía serlo pero para ella estaba bien

- **ah chu** -estornudo de la nada ya estando frente a las instalaciones de Scepter 4, con un ramo de flores que junto del parque, unos chocolates baratos, intentando juntar valor Yata Misaki planeaba pedir disculpas y si la cosa iba bien matrimonio **\- flores, listas, los chocolates que le gustan a saru, listos, poema mejor escrito espera el titulo… ¿Por qué le puse el poema de una mujer sin nombre? No importa, odio este lugar pero recuperare a saru**

Pero no por el hecho de que lo amara significara que lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, tomando su PDA llamando a cierto escuadrón chismoso nadie podía entender a la princesa de Scepter 4

* * *

Este capítulo hace ver que tan paralelo es el mundo de sarumi-chan. Como que Ana habla mas, Kamamoto come muchas ensaladas, Kusanagi no cuida mucho el bar. En Scepter 4 todos son unos chismosos y entrometidos.

El Misaki de aquí es un romántico muy lento que sigue teniendo ese nerviosismo con las chicas por lo que solo sarumi sabe de ese lado suyo.

La parte de te conozco desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, pues es de arjona y lo puse porque mi mama lo estaba escuchando, quería ponerle más gracia a eso

Cuando intento hacer comedia salen cosas raras en realidad esto iba a ser mucho más serio pero hace siglos que no escribo algo tan "chistoso" hilarante quizás sea la palabra correcta.

Pueden lanzarme piedras, tomates y demas chucherias

 **¿reviews?**


End file.
